


Please Don't Yell Doc

by HellaLotOfHarkness (JayHarkness)



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Jack, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayHarkness/pseuds/HellaLotOfHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Doctor get back on the TARDIS after an eventful trip to another planet and the doctor is mad and Jack. Jack reacts differently then the doctor expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Yell Doc

**Author's Note:**

> I really wrote this solely for the purpose of the Doctor rubbing Jack's belly. I don't know why. It just happened. So don't question it simply read it.

The doctor slammed the TARDIS door shut and slid the lock home. He wheeled around on his companion and stalked toward him.

"Jack Harkness what the hell was that? You can't just flirt with anyone and everyone you're inevitably going to get into trouble just like this!" The doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What were you thinking?"  
"Ummm, I wasn't."  
"Jack, what would you have done if I weren't there. They were going to execute you!"

Jack rubbed the back of his head and smile.

"Well gee doc sorry. I didn't know that being gay was illegal there. I don't really think about it. It's just sort of who I am. You know that. And it is helpful a lot of the time. I told you about one of the last times I was sentenced to death? Yeah, I ordered four hyper vodkas for breakfast. All a bit of a blur after that. Woke up in bed with /both/ my executioners. Lovely couple-."  
"Jack I don't care! That's not important."

The captain shut his mouth and looked down at his hands, suddenly finding them fastening. Actually just about everything in the TARDIS suddenly warranted his attention. Well, everything but the doctor. No he was not avoiding eye contact, it's just that the metal grating on the floor looked especially fascinating just then.

"Jack focus! This is important."

The doctor grabbed Jack's face and forced him to look up. What he saw surprised the doctor. It wasn't Jack's natural smirk. Or even indifference. It was sadness. Jack was upset about something. His blue eyes even bluer if possible. Jack quickly turned away, pulling himself free of the doctor's grasp. He stalked off to his room. He didn't care about how he looked as he turned tail and sprinted back to his room. That didn't seem to be what the TARDIS had in mind though. He left out a strangled cry after having run around for several minutes and not being able to find his room. He slid down on the wall where he was and let his head fall into hands. Before he knew it he felt tears streaming down his face. Jack scrubbed at his face trying to stop the tears, he got up intent on running until the TARDIS had to show him his room. He took off left and ran straight into something and let out a yelp as he fell to the floor. He looked up to see he'd run straight into the doctor. He turned his gaze to the side, still not ready to look the time lord in the eyes.

The doctor squatted down to be at Jack's level. He didn't like seeing the other like this. He tried to give a warm smile.

"Hey Jack, come on, look at me."

Jack shook his head, he didn't care if he seemed childish. The doctor let out a sigh and sat firmly on the ground. He pulled Jack into a hug. He held him tight and tried to convey all he wanted to say into the hug. The time lord tried to show Jack that he was there to protect him, to be his friend, to help him, and to...what? The doctor had never thought of that before. Did he love Jack? No surely not. At least, no more than any other companion. But why was he so mad at Jack earlier. They'd both gotten sentenced to death on multiple occasions and it was normally a big laugh. Was he mad because Jack had been flirting? He noticed that Jack had started crying at this point and ran a hand in circle on his back, trying to calm him.

"It's okay, let it out. It's alright. It's okay."

They sat like that for a little while longer. Eventually the doctor felt Jack relax a bit. The time lord looked up at the other.

"So you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Jack gave a slight chuckle.

"Umm, it's not really a huge deal."  
"Well even if it's something as small as you got a splinter I want to know."  
"If it's ever something that inconsequential I hereby give you the right the slap me."  
"Jack you're avoiding the question."  
"Okay. It's just in all the time I've traveled with you I don't think you've ever been truly mad at me. I might frustrate you but I'd never made you that mad. And then I started getting worked up a-and and..."  
"And you're natural reaction to being vulnerable is to hide?"  
"Yeah..."  
"So when I grabbed on to you and tried to force you to look at me I made it worse?"  
"Well it's not really your fault I mean-"  
"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't realize it had affected you so much. It's just I-I... I just don't want anything to happen to you."

He'd almost said it there. He'd almost given himself away. The doctor felt his back beginning to ache from the position on the floor.

“Come on Jack, let’s go somewhere more comfortable.”  
“You know I can’t pass up the opportunity to joke about how that sounded, right?”  
“I’d have been worried if you hadn't acknowledged it.”  
“Well it’s not like we could’ve done anything. The TARDIS is refusing to show me where my room is.”  
“Maybe it’s because she knows that sulking in your room isn't what you need.”  
“Oh yeah and what do I need then doc?”  
“Me.”  
“Oh yeah? Never expected you to admit it doc?”  
“What? Oh not like that Jack! You need someone to be with. Someone to comfort you for once. You don’t need to be strong all the time, okay?”

The time lord lead them to the library where they traveled through mazes of shelves filled with books. Tucked away in a corner was a huge over-stuffed couch. The doctor sat down and pulled Jack down as well, positioning the immortals head in his lap. He carded his fingers through the captain’s short hair.

“Why don’t you ever let it grow out? It’s always the exact same length.”  
“It doesn't grow out. It always stays around the same length. I cut it once and in about an hour it was back to its normal length. I think I have about an inch of leeway. But this is really as long as it gets.”  
“M’kay.”

The doctor was content with the response. His hand moved across Jack’s skin, seeing where the other seemed to be the most relaxed. As his hand was on the immortals chest Jack shifted up. The doctor raised an eyebrow and gave a soft chuckle but continued. He quickly discovered why the other had moved. Jack, much like a cat, like having his belly rubbed. The man nearly let out a purr.

“Now what was that sound Jack?”  
“Don’t care. Comfy.”

Jack nuzzled his face into the doctors chest. The doctor smiled as he continued to sit there, content to be a pillow for Jack. He felt more then heard Jack’s breathing even out and knew the other had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself, feeling actually rather happy and peaceful for once. He continued rubbing circles on Jack’s stomach. He didn’t even notice the Tardis dimming the lights or playing quiet lullabies. He never even realized he was falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was done randomly late at night but hope you liked it.


End file.
